Leopards' Gold
Leopards' Gold is the third and final novel in the Chronicles of the Red King trilogy. It takes place twenty-seven years after the end of The Stones of Ravenglass, and focuses on the nine children of Timoken and Berenice. Synopsis Plot Characters Timoken: An African King. When he was born, his mother wrapped him in the web of the last moon spider. It was a gift from a forest-jinni who said that it would give Timoken immortality and exceptional powers. When he was eleven, Timoken’s parents were killed by another tribe, aided by demons from the forest. Timoken escaped from his kingdom with his sister, Zobayda, and together they traveled the world, eventually coming to Britain. Timoken is now nearly three hundred years old. The moon spider’s web has become his cloak. Zobayda: Timoken's sister. She wears a ring made from the web of the last moon spider. This gives her some protection but does not make her immortal. She is clairvoyant and has aged faster than her brother. Berenice: 'Born in the Spanish kingdom of Castile, her father was the greatest swordsman in the land. She was kidnapped when she was twelve, but rescued by Timoken. They were later married. 'Eri: 'A wizard. He and Timoken escaped from Castle Melyntha when it was taken over by the conquerors. Eri is one of the ancient Welsh/Britons. 'Llyr: Eri’s grandson, and also a wizard. Llyr’s parents were murdered by the conquerors. Thorkil: Son of the Saxon earl Sigurd, who was murdered by the conquerors. He is now King Timoken’s chancellor. Edern, Mabon, Peredur and Friar Gereint: Welsh/Britons who were kidnapped when they were children and were about to be sold as slaves when Timoken rescued them. They are now his most faithful knights, except for Gereint, who was brought up in a monastery. Rigg: Bellman of the Red Castle. Wyngate: Investigator of the Red Castle. He escaped from the town of Innswood when it was burned down by the conquerors. Chimery: Married to Thorkil’s sister, Elfrieda. The chancellor’s right-hand man. The King’s Children Borlath: Age nineteen by the time of this chronicle. He can burn objects with his fingers. Amadis: Age eighteen. He can communicate with animals. Lilith: Age sixteen. She can bewitch others with clothing. Cafal: Age fourteen. A were-beast. Olga: Age thirteen. She can move objects with her mind. Guanhamara: Age eleven. At the beginning of this chronicle, the king’s younger children have not discovered their talents. Petrello: Age ten. Tolomeo: 'Age nine. 'Vyborn: 'Age six. In the Forest 'Tumi: Friend of Timoken and son of a fisherman. Sila: Tumi’s wife. Karli: Tumi’s friend. Esga: Karli’s wife. All four were children when the conquerors burned down their homes in the town of Innswood. They escaped and lived in the forest. Antagonists Osbern D'Ark: Steward to Prince Griffith of Melyntha Castle. When the prince was killed in battle, Osbern, a conqueror, began to take control of the castle. All Welsh/Britons had to leave or be killed. The Damzel of Decay: An evil spirit who lives in the forest. An enemy of sunlight, she embodies all the death and decay that occurs in the damp and the dark. She hungers for the Red King’s cloak. The Conquerors: 'People of Norman/French descent referred to as conquerors because their ancestors invaded England in 1066. Since then conquerors have occupied the English throne. Animals 'Gabar: A camel. He came from Africa and has traveled the world with Timoken. He is also nearly three hundred years old, having drunk some of the Alixir the forest-jinni gave to Timoken’s mother. Enid: A dragon. She feels that she belongs to Eri, the wizard. She loves Gabar. Greyfleet: A wolf. Leader of his pack and friend to Amadis. Sun Cat, Flame Chin and Star: Leopards. Timoken wrapped them in the moon spider’s web when they were cubs. Now they are immortal and magical. Isgofan: Amadis’s black horse. '''Elizen: '''The queen’s white horse. Category:Books Category:Chronicles of the Red King